Bigger Things
by Creative Touch
Summary: Fred knows he can impress Hermione with big gifts and even bigger words. Written for the Twin.Exchange September 08 Challenge


**A/N:** _This was written for the Twin.Exchange 2008 September Challenge. This is my first go at it, so I hope you enjoy it!_

**_Chosen…_**

**Prompt:** A stained glass window  
**Pairing:** Fred/Hermione  
**Quote: **"It's so… big"

**Summery: **Fred knows he can impress Hermione with big gifts and even bigger words.

**Disclaimer: **If I were JK, I would have never killed off Fred and keep him all to myself. –evil laugh-

* * *

**0 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 0**

**B** I **G** G **E** R **T** H **I** N **G** S

**E**ntry by **C**reative **T**ouch

**0 -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- 0**

Valentine's day was slowly becoming dark. The sun had already started it's decent from the sky, just giving off its last bit of golden sunshine. Gifts had been exchanged, kisses had been made and love had been renounced all over… at least, everywhere besides the home of one Hermione Granger. In the little cottage, Fred Weasley was slowly guiding his girlfriend of two years up the stairs, a gesture that suggested that something had been planned by the young redheaded prankster… whether it was good or bad thing was another question.

"Fred! Where on earth are you taking me!?" Hermione squealed, trying to lift her hand to tug at the black material that covered her eyes.

"Don't you dare take that off till I say so," Fred warned her, as his free hand lightly pulled the blindfold back over her brown eyes so that she couldn't peek. "It wouldn't be a surprise if you keep pulling at the blindfold, love." Fred grinned when Hermione let out an annoyed groan in response. With his hand holding hers, Fred continued to steer her to the bedroom where he had kept his surprise Valentine's Day gift for Hermione.

Fred softly pushed the door open, and slowly walked Hermione into the room. Hermione immediately smelt the vague scent of her own flowery perfume mixed with the scent of the lavender flowers that usually sat on her bedside table. "Why are you taking me to the bedroom?" she asked. "How could you hide anything in here without me knowing?"

"I've been a prankster for a long time, love," was his response. "I think I know a thing or two about being secretive. Even around someone as nosey as you."

"Keep talking like that and I'll ensure that the couch will be nice and comfy when I send you to sleep on it later," Hermione teased.

She heard Fred let out a laugh. "After this, I don't think that you'll want to send me to the couch for a long time." Fred watched as her thin eyebrow arched upwards as if she was mocking him. "Trust me," he added in a husky whisper. He let go of her hand and carefully removed the black material from her cinnamon eyes.

Hermione rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden change of light. When she opened them again, she saw the light was not the usual golden sunshine, but a pinkish colour. It was then that she noticed the stained glass window that had replaced one of Fred's strange posters on the wall. "Oh" she breathed. "Oh Fred, it's beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it," she said breathlessly. "It's just..." she trailed off, not wanting to disappoint Fred's glee.

"It's just what?" Fred questioned quickly. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's so…" Hermione bit her lip, debating whether or not she should say anything. She didn't want to hurt his feelings after all his effort.

Fred urged her on to finish the sentence, "it's so…?"

"It's so… big" she admitted. "You don't think it's a bit much for the room?"

Fred barked out a laugh and put his hand over his heart, "don't scare me like that. For a moment then, I thought you hated it, not all this rubbish over interior designing." A slight pink tinge appeared in Hermione's cheeks, at Fred's laugh, or perhaps she could just blame it on the lighting from the stained glass window.

The window was a rich pink colour with a stunning rose was the centre and eye-catcher. The detail of each petal and thorn was remarkable, and Hermione's breath disappeared from the very first sight. "It's enchanted to blossom as the day goes by. It will close up again when night comes around," Fred told her, pointing to the fully-bloomed flower, as he watched her eyes linger over it. "I remember you fawning over a similar one in one of your books. It's not the same one, but it's as close as I could get it."

"Where on earth did you find it?" Hermione whispered in awe.

"Now that," Fred winked, "is a secret. It's very sacred so I think it's best if I don't say anything, just in case anyone asks."

Hermione glided towards the stained glass window, and carefully ran her hands over the delicate glass. "Sacred? Sacred for what exactly?"

Fred followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently nibbling her earlobe in the process. "It's the rose of the callipygian," he informed her.

"I've never heard of that before," Hermione frowned, her voice full of wonder and curiosity.

"Oh, of course not," he continued. "It's a rare wizarding legend. The rose is a symbol of beauty and love. It means a lot in the world of a callipygian."

Hermione untangled herself from her boyfriend's arms and faced him. She tilted her head to the side like a curious child. "And pray tell, is a 'callipygian' exactly?"

Fred smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "It's the most beautiful and elegant creature that walks our earth." He leaned in, his hot breath gently tickling her ear as he whispered, "And I think you're one heck of a callipygian"

Hermione blushed the same colour of his hair. "And Ginny said that you couldn't be romantic. I don't think you'll have to worry about the couch for a very long time," she winked playfully.

Fred grinned despite himself: if only she knew that by calling her a callipygian that he just told her that she had a nice arse.

* * *

**A/N:** _YAY! I finished my entry! I've been wanting to enter this for ages, but I finally found the time and the idea to supply it. :)_

_I know it was short, but I wrote it in a spare hour I found lying around so shrugs. An entry is an entry, and I did it. I'm pretty content with that._

_The whole "rose of the callipygian" is just made-up, for all those who haven't picked up on that little fact._

_And for anyone who is interested, the following is from Merriam Webster's Dictionary: _

**Callipygian **(ka-la-pi-jee-en): having shapely buttocks

Review and vote for me ;)

Lots of Love,  
Creative Touch  
xxx


End file.
